Yourbiggestfan
by Summergirl23
Summary: New girl, Kara, comes to town and has stolen Phineas's heart. Isabella is really angery, what did she have that Izzy doesn't? Ferb is starting to wonder the same thing. Something weird is going down in Danville! Rated T for some suggestive words, lol!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! I know, another Phineas and Ferb story, and believe me, it won't be the same as the last one. It'll be really different. I promise! BTW, I'll update on If you love someone, let them free, soon, I just really liked the idea for this one.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

YourBiggestFan (By Nevershoutnever)

Isabella walked into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher home. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were planning what to do that day.

_I'm a real big fan of your's,_

_but I'm quite the joke to you, _

She thought today would be different. Isabella was expecting Phineas Flynn to see her and embrace her with a loving hug. Especially after what had happened the day before. She blushed at the thought.

_But girl it wasn't a joke when you kissed me in your room, _

_and replied,"I love you too."_

"Phineas?", she called nervously.

"Oh, hi Isabella", he replied, not moving his eyes from the blueprints in his hands.

Did what happened yesterday not matter?, Isabella thought.

"Watcha doin?", she asked.

"Nothing yet. We don't know what to do today", he upsettedly answered. He really didn't want the interview. Unless the interviewer was Kara, the newest Fireside girl.

_I'm a little bit insecure _

_from all of this mistreatment _

Ferb saw the insecurity in Isabella's eyes. He knew something was up.

"Isabella ... would you like to help us pick one out?", Ferb asked.

Isabella was shocked. Rarely had she heard Ferb ever speak, let alone speak to her.

"Um ... sure", she said sitting down next to the green haired boy.

Little did Isabella and Phineas know, Ferb thought Isabella was perfect. He always wondered why Phineas wouldn't give her the time of day. (A/N Ferb isn't thinking this, atleast at first, because he loves Isabella. He is thinking that at first because he is Isabella's close friend and wants to see her happy with Phineas and wonders why Phineas doesn't love her.)

Eventually, the trio agreed on making everlasting bubbles to ride in around town. They were having a ball, until they flew over Kara walking around town.

"Hey, guys! Look, it's Kara! Hey Kara, up here!", Phineas called.

She looked up at the trio.

Phineas guided the bubble down and helped Kara up into the bubble. Isabella's face turned bright red and Ferb sighed.

This was so stupid, he thought. The two of them were being childish.

_But I'm workin it out, _

_but workin it out is so hard, _

_when you learn_

Isabella folded her arms across her chest. Ferb wanted to tell her to quit being that way and enjoy the scenery, but he remained silent.

"Look how high up we're getting", Phineas pointed out.

Kara began to get scared, for she had a fear of heights.

"Oh, I forgot, fear of heights!", Phineas stupidly exclaimed. "It's alright, I've got ya."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she melted. Isabella's face turned redder.

"Isabella, calm down", Ferb wispered.

She couldn't help it, though. Isabella'd known him longer than Kara had! Isabella spent every day of the entire summer trying to get his attention, but he never cared! And little miss afraid of heights thinks she can just waltz in to town and put him in a trance? It burned her up!

Ferb could understand her pain. He just thought maybe if Phineas didn't pay attention to her beauty, her smarts, her absolutely sweet way of never being able to say a foul word to anyone! Then Phineas was most definately missing out.

_Sha da da da, _

_Da da da, _

_da da da da da,_

_I am running out of words_

_to say to you _

Sometimes Isabella would wonder, why was she so hung up over Phineas anyhow? Was it his charm? Was it his fun-loving innocentness? Or was it his creativty that ran wild, but always obeyed zoning laws? Isabella would laugh at that last one. She knew exactly why she liked him. It was always a thrill around Phineas Flynn. Whether you were on a rollercoaster supported only by peanut-butter and wood, or not having to obey the law of physics. He was fun to have around all summer.

_Wondering why I'm wasting my time_

_thinking back and wondering why, _

_I'm such a fool, _

_for loving you_

Ferb thought Kara was obviously a pretty girl. But he knew she was stuck up, all about herself, and was not as sweet as Isabella. He couldn't understand why Phineas was so stuck on her and not Isabella. Something was definately weird there.

Later that day, they dropped Kara off at her house. Then they dropped Isabella off at her house.

"Phineas, may I ask you a question?", Ferb asked.

"Sure, dude", Phineas replied.

"What do you see in Kara?", Ferb asked.

"Um ... well ... her ... laugh?", Phineas stammered.

"Phineas, really?", Ferb asked. "What about Isabella? She's really into you. And she's alot nicer than Kara."

Phineas smiled deviously.

"It's all apart of the master plan, man", Phineas told him.

His eyes widened.

"Master plan? What does that mean?", Ferb asked.

"Don't worry about it, man. You'll see in the end", he assured.

As Ferb pondered what he meant, Phineas guided the bubble to their house.

_And I get to the point where  
All I wanted for for us to make up  
But its not that easy_

Isabella sometimes thought about how Ferb could take an uncomfortable situation and change it, and it would amaze her. If she sat and thought about it too long, she would begin to really like Ferb. Like _like _Ferb. Then she thought about Phineas again, and the thoughts went away.

The next day, Phineas woke up early, beating his alarm clock by only a second. He grinned. One day he'd live like it was summer all the time. But his master plan would have to work first.

What is Phineas's "Master Plan" ?

What _does_ Kara have that Isabella doesn't?

Will this turn into Ferbella?

Only time will tell!_  
_


	2. Arguements

Yourbiggestfan

Ferb's POV

I woke up early one morning. I yawned and looked over to Phineas's bed. He was gone.

"Phineas?", I called.

I ran to the window to see what was going on. Phineas was arguing with Iz, Kara was standing behind Phineas, his arms defensively (as if Isabella would hurt her!) in front of Kara. I shifted my sight to Candice, who was taping everything on her phone. I rolled my eyes and hurried to stop this fighting.

"What's going on here?", I asked from the sliding glass door.

Phineas and Isabella ignored me and continued to argue.

"I spent _forever_ trying to get you to notice me, Phineas Flynn! And she does hardly anything, she didn't even notice _you _until you showed an interest! She's obviously desperate!", yelled Isabella.

"You are overreacting, Isabella Garcia Shapiro! Besides, she's not desperate! She was just shy, until I showed I liked her! You _wrong_ Isabella! I love her and she loves me! We're in love, something you know _nothing_ about!", Phineas shot back.

As soon as he was done, I could tell he regretted it. Isabella's eyes began to water.

"Iz", he softly called.

"No! Leave me alone!", she screamed, leaving.

"Way to go, idiot", I mumbled.

He angrily looked at me.

"Shut up!", he bellowed. "I didn't ... I didn't mean it..."

"You didn't?", Kara asked.

"N-no! I mean the part -", he was cut off.

"Forget it, Phineas! I see you don't me! You love ... _her_", she pointed out, saying 'her' like Isabella was so aweful.

I rolled my eyes as she stormed out of the backyard.

Phineas sighed and ran up to our bedroom. They were being so dramatic. I couldn't understand why. Why was Isabella so hung up over Phineas? Why was Phineas not in love with her? Why was Kara so desperate? So many questions. But I'm sure they all play into Phineas's Master plan.

Phineas's POV

I plopped onto my bed and sighed. If only I could tell Iz. But Kara's family just had too much money. Knowing Iz, that would hurt her more. I frowned. If Iz's family had Kara's money ... things wouldn't be so complicated.

Is Kara apart of the 'Master Plan'?

Once again, what _is_ the 'Master plan'?

Will Izzy ever find out the _real_ reason Phineas likes Kara and not her?

Too many questions!


	3. Mogul?

Isabella's POV

I was peirced. Peirced by the pain of having to wake up the morning after I rushed home the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, crying. I had ran all the way home, and cried myself to sleep. You could tell when I woke up and went to my mirror I'd been bawling my eyes out. I had bags under my eyes and the white of my eyes were red, and my cheeks were still a bit wet. I frowned. No wonder Phineas loved Kara. She wasn't a crybaby.

I eventually mustered up some self-pride, got dressed, and went to go see Cami, my BFF. She would comfort me in my time of need. Or atleast I thought.

"Isabella! This was unexpected!", she jumped when she opened the door.

"Um ... is it a bad time?", I asked, noticing Baljeet on the couch.

"Uh ... actually, yeah! Sorry!", she apologized.

" 'Sokay. I guess I'll leave you two alone", I glumly left.

I decided maby Piper would comfort me. Nope.

"Sorry, I'm tutoring Scotty", she apologized. In the summer? Lame excuse.

Most of my friends had better things to do.

"I'm going out with Django."

"I'm spending the day with my family at the mall."

"My dad was in a wreck, I'm going to visit him."

All phoney excuses, I could see. I read these people like books! But Isabella Garcia Shapiro never says mean things to people, so I said nothing. I just glumly left them. I knew Phineas and Kara _had_ to have done something. But I was going to ignore it. Phineas was no longer my problem. I was seprated from him, and I wasn't going to obsess over him. I was no longer Phineas's biggest fan. And that was that.

Ferb's POV

I decided when I woke up that morning, things **would** change. I wasn't just gonna sit back and watch all my friends just split everything we all had apart. I was going to repair Phineas and Isabella's friendship and put a stop to whatever Phineas had in store for the future. If I didn't act fast, it might become too late.

Phineas's POV

I woke up that morning, knowing my plan **would** go to the next phase that day. Then, things would all be different. I smiled greedily (which I wasn't afraid to admit). I walked out into the streets of Danville.

"Phase two of the master plan, is a go", I said to myself.

Isabella's POV

I walked down the streets of Danville, hoping to find someone to pour my heart out to. I sighed. Nobody wanted to hear the sad stories of the lame, unloved idiot who crossed the richest person in town and her boyfriend.

"Isabella! Isabella, wait!", called a voice.

I froze on the concrete and tried to identify the voice. It was definately not Phineas, _that_ was a relief.

"Isabella, here!", the voice called.

"Irving?", I asked.

"Yup! Hehehehe!", his high pitched voice squealed.

"Um ... how are you?", I politely asked.

"Well, not so well. I hear you're having a rough patch. The whole Phineas thing. I just want 'cha to know, even though you and Phineas are currently angry with each other, I don't think any less of you. I sure know everybody else is telling a different tale though ... ", he saved himself before he spilled too much.

"Huh?", I asked. "Why is that, Irving?"

"Well, Kara Mogul is not the person to fool with, Miss Garcia Shapiro, I'll say that much", he replied. "Even her name is scary .. _Mogul_." He shivered as if a ghost had rattled him up.

"What's so scary about that?", I asked.

"Don't you know what that means? Oh, I'm sorry. My photographic memory is so great, that I remember things really well and when others don't know as much as I, I sorta don't get how their feeling", he rambled.

"Irving, just answer the question", I snapped.

"Sorry", he apologized.

I sighed and put my hands to my face.

"Just tell me", I barked.

I looked up to find him after no reply came. Irving was gone!

"Irving? Irving?", I called, but I knew Kara Mogul had done something. Something terrible to Irving.


	4. Promise

Isabella's POV

I ran through the streets, hoping to find Irving. I needed to know what he was going to say! I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Then all of the sudden ... _thump!_ I fell on the hard concrete.

Ferb's POV

I found Isabella, who'd just ran into me and thudded onto the ground, in hysterics.

"Iz, Isabella, calm down", I told her, helping her to her feet and drying her tears. "What's wrong?"

"M-m-mogul ... K-kara ... Kara M-mogul!", she stammered.

"It's ok, Iz, it's ok. Come on, let's go to my house. You can tell me all about it", I said, taking her hand and leading her to my house.

Isabella's POV

Ferb took me to his house. I sat on the couch and he went to the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate?", he asked.

"Yes please", I replied.

He brought two mugs of hot chocolate and handed me one.

"So tell me what happened", he said.

I sipped a little bit of it and told him,"I spoke with Irving today. He worried for me ... he said he was afraid ... that Kara would hurt me ..."

I began to get all teary eyed, and Ferb embraced me in a hug.

"It'll be ok. I promise. I won't let her hurt you", he promised. (Awwwwwww!)

"Ferb ...", I looked up at him. "I ... I ... thanks ... alot."

"No biggie", he assured.

AWWWWWWW! HOW SWEET!

I've learned from expirence, it's hard to review without knowing what to say. So here are some suggestions.

Love it or hate it?

What do you think'll happen next?

Phinabella / Ferbella?

Did this help?

rofl. Do with that what you will.


	5. What?

A/N: I know, it's been a while. I've been super busy! And NO FLAMES FOR THIS STORY EITHER! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

"F-Ferb ... can I crash here? My parents won't be back for a while. They're on a cruise in the Carribean for the week, on their anniversary, and ... and I'm too afraid to stay home alone ... after the whole Kara thing ...", Isabella shuddered.

"No problem at all", Ferb assured her. "You can stay here."

"Thanks, Ferb, you're the best", she told him.

He blushed. Isabella grinned. The door opened.

"What is _she _doing here?", asked a voice niether of them wanted to hear. "And _why _are you guys so close?"

Isabella and Ferb exchanged glances, realizing that they were having a conversation a bit close to each other (they'd been hugging and hardly pulled away at all when they did pull away). The two scooted away from each other awkwardly.

"Um ... Isabella's parents are out of town, and she needs a place to stay", explained Ferb.

"Did you ask mom?", Phineas asked.

"I was about to do that very thing", Ferb replied.

"Funny, the position you were in, I thought you two were about to kiss!", exclaimed Phineas. "Because that would _not_ be suitable if an adult didn't know you were here alone. And ... what could a simple _kiss_ turn into? Only heaven knows what was next!"

"Are you _implying_ Ferb and I were about to have sex?", Isabella asked.

"Who knows what it could of turned into!", stated Phineas.

"I think both of us have a little bit more _sense _than that; we don't just go on screwing everyone we see. As _you _often do", remarked Ferb.

"Haha, Ferb, I don't screw everyone I see. Just the ones who're worth screwing", retorted Phineas.

Phineas walked up to his room.

Ferb rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from the coffee table. He dialed his mother's cell number.

"Hello, Lynda! Isabella's parent's are out of town. May she stay here?", Ferb asked. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

"She said yes?", Isabella asked.

Ferb nodded, making a creaking noise when he did.


	6. Worries and watchers

After calling Isabella's mother to inform her she was staying with the Flynn-Fletchers, the two sat on the couch talking for a while.

"Ferb ... what _does_ mogul mean?", Isabella asked.

"Mogul has several meanings ... but the one I think Irving was referring to was an important or powerful person", Ferb answered. "You know ... back a long time ago, last names were decided by your occupation. If you were in a line of work people didn't want to talk about, or you didn't want people to know you were into, would your last name be Mogul? And it pass down for several generations?"

"And ... could the reason for having the last name be passed down as well?", Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged. "I don't know."

Isabella flopped her head on his shoulder. "Let's hope not."

Outside the door, little to Ferb and Isabella's knowlege, were two people who set out to hurt them the most. Who are they? What are they planning? I'm not posting anymore until I get atleast 10 reviews.


End file.
